1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control method, more specifically, to a method of controlling the voltage of the supplying power of the transformer utilizing the feedback signal, for efficient distribution of power use.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the power of portable electronic apparatus all relies on the external power supply connected to the electronic device. The method of power supply is to use the charge controller inside the portable electronic device to transfer the power information to the controller in the adapter connected to the portable electronic device, so that the adapter can provide the battery with appropriate charge voltage or charge current, and provide the portable electronic apparatus with sufficient power for operation. Wherein, the above power information includes battery voltage, battery current and the power requirement of the portable electronic device.
It is discovered after search, that O2 Micro has already disclosed a related prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,066, Title: Power management for battery powered appliances). FIG. 1 is a device block diagram according to this power control method. Wherein, the power of the electronic device 110 is provided by AC/DC adapter 120, and the power needed for charging the battery 112 is provided by charge controller 111. In addition, a power conditioning unit 113 is included to distribute power to the first sub-system 114, second sub-system 115 and the third sub-system 116. Wherein, a feedback signal 130 is also included. The generated feedback signal is fed back to the AC/DC adapter 120 by the charge controller 111 to achieve the remote power control purpose.
It can be seen from the power control method used in the power control apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 that, when the power use status of the electronic device 110 appears to be overloading, the AC/DC adapter 120 will stop supplying power to the electronic device 110 immediately to avoid the AC/DC adapter 120 from overloading and triggering safety hazards. However, when the electronic device 110 is overloaded, if the AC/DC adapter 120 stops supplying power to the system 110 immediately, the electronic device 110 could easily crash, which is very inconvenient for users.